The Only Easy Day Was Yesterday
by Mikuchu
Summary: Its Sakura Haruno's last year of high school and she's hoping for an easy year. Fat chance, what with the hot new teacher that's got her heart racing. SasuSaku
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Its all Masashi Kishimoto's. **

* * *

><p>Sakura Haruno groaned groggily as she rolled over and wrapped her slender arms around the large stuffed cat next to her, rubbing her face in its soft polyester fur. She sighed contentedly before her peace was interrupted by an annoying, loud blaring noise. Without opening her jade eyes, she slammed her hand against the silver alarm clock, wincing as the hard plastic bit back at the soft skin of her palm. Grumbling to herself, she pulled the covers back and sat up, slipping her feet into her treasured power puff girls slippers. Sakura ran a hand through her short pink hair as she slouched her way to the bathroom. After she stepped out of the short shower and blow-dried her hair, she felt loads better already. The rosette glanced at the mirror and added a touch of shimmery cream eye shadow and black mascara, then straightened her clothes. Her school uniform included a black button up, a deep green and blue plaid skirt with a matching tie, and a black blazer with her school's emblem embroidered on the chest. She wore a light green lacey cami under the ensemble and had her shirt unbuttoned to reveal it with her tie tied loosely. The skirt stopped a few inches above her knees, and since it was cold outside she pulled on thigh high black stockings. Sakura tugged on her short baggy black boots and her black headband. She left the bathroom of her studio apartment before popping a bagel into her toaster. She picked up her dusty rose colored scarf and wound it around her neck a few times before pulling out the cream cheese and smearing it on her bagel. Sakura squeaked when she saw the time. She shoved her bagel into her mouth and grabbed her school bag and car keys, dashing out the door.<p>

By the time she arrived at the school, she had ten minutes to find her homeroom class and get there. Sakura beeped her blue bug locked and darted towards the high school while pulling out her schedule. First period, aka homeroom, was in room 205. Her jade eyes flickered to the freshly rebuilt building, letting out a small groan when her suspicions were confirmed- yes this is now a two story school. Which means room 205 is most likely on the second level. Which means she gets to meet her lovely arch enemy stairs again. And here she'd hoped they would take pity on an old senior like her and give her downstairs classes! However, her mental rant wasn't helping her get to class any quicker and time was running out, so Sakura clambered up the stairs speedily and ran her eyes over the door numbers till she came to 205. Pulling the door open, she was about to step in when she spotted someone struggling in her peripheral vision. She turned and saw a tall man with black hair balancing two boxes as well as a cart full of textbooks. Sakura let the door close and walked over to him.  
>"Here, let me take one of those." She said with a kind smile, gesturing to the boxes. The man looked up and her breath caught as his onyx eyes met hers. They held a mysterious intensity that drew her in. Sakura blinked and gulped, trying to calm her heart. The man was stunning. Now that she'd laid eyes on him, she didn't know if she had the willpower to look away.<br>"No, I got it." he retorted. His voice was delightfully deep and slightly husky.  
>"Are you sure?" She raised an eyebrow, confused. "At least let me carry one of the boxes."<br>"No. It's fine." He replied, holding his head high and trudging forwards. With a huff, Sakura rushed to class as the bell rang, leaving the breathtaking man behind. She jumped when her name was shrieked, then shouted. Turning, she saw her best friend and her childhood partner in crime. A smile stretched over her face as she walked over to where they were sitting, an empty seat in between them. Sakura took the empty seat and set her bag down before grinning at Naruto and Ino.  
>"Oh my god Sakura! Apparently there's a new teacher here that's to DIE for!" Ino rattled off the school's latest gossip. "And he's not too old! For us seniors, anyway." She added smugly.<br>"Sakura, can you drive me to GameStop after school today? Dead Island came out yesterday and I'm dying to get it!" Naruto widened his eyes and quivered his lower lip in his best puppy dog eyes attempt.  
>"Really? Which teacher?" The rosette replied to Ino, then turned to Naruto. "Fine, just don't make me wait for you at all!"<br>"Actually, he's the teacher for thi-"  
>"Hello Class. I'm . Let's get started. Choji Akimichi?" Sakura's pink head snapped up at the familiar voice. It was the man from the hallway! She stared at him in disbelief as he continued roll call. Ino elbowed her.<br>"That's him!" She squealed.  
>"Who?" Sakura stared at her, confused.<br>"The teacher I was telling you about!" Ino widened her baby blue eyes to accentuate the statement. Sakura nodded and mouthed 'oh' in response.  
>"Sakura Haruno?" The velvety voice called out. Sakura's head snapped forward and she raised her hand.<br>"Here!" His ebony eyes met her pale emerald ones before looking back to his clipboard and marking something. This was the legendary sexy teacher? Sakura nearly scoffed out loud. Yeah, he was hot, but that was where it ended. She could already tell that he was much too proud to actually date a high schooler, senior or not.  
>"I don't like him." Naruto muttered.<br>"What? Why?" Sakura turned to him, startled by his sudden revelation.  
>"He's an asshole." Naruto glared at the teacher, raising his arm when his name was called. Sakura stifled a laugh. Same old Naruto.<p>

After driving Naruto to the video game store, Sakura finally got home. With a happy sigh, she took a swig out of a freshly retrieved Gatorade from the fridge, savoring the feeling as the icy liquid slid down her throat. Then Sakura glanced at her bag, glaring fiercely at the protruding textbooks and papers, waiting to be finished. Her gaze flickered to the nearby window and she focused on the overcast sky and the slight breeze that played with the tree's leaves. Her school was like any other and had randomly decided that the first day back would be a Friday, so she determined that her homework could wait till Saturday or Sunday. Sakura changed into sweats and a tee-shirt, pulled on her converses, and left to go running.

It didn't take long after Sakura found the picture-perfect forest path before she had forgotten which way she'd entered. Cursing under her breath to herself, she decided to take the path to her right, hoping it would be magical and lead her straight to her doorstep. An hour later and she found herself back in the same crossroad.

"Shit!" She yelled at the trees. Sakura had been too busy letting her mind wander to focus on where she was really going when she entered the forest. Rubbing her arms as the breeze turned into a light wind with a biting chill, she glared at the sky. As if to taunt her anger further, a fat droplet splattered on her flushed cheek. Groaning to herself, Sakura took another path, her motivation to find the way home renewed.

A sneeze rocked her dainty frame. Sakura wiped her nose on the back of her hand, beating herself up over going running on an overcast day, going down a new path into a flipping forest of all places, not bringing a jacket or her cell phone, and now she'd caught a cold.

"Fuck my life." She muttered, slumping under a pine. It helped shield Sakura's already drenched body from the downfall of rain, but the frigid drops of water still managed to find their way down her spine. She held her head in her hands, willing the tears away before Sakura allowed herself the luxury of lying down on the soft and damp grass, letting sleep coax her away.

Sakura sighed in satisfaction, pleased at her warm surroundings. She refused to open her eyes. She was so comfy; in Sakura-world it was considered a crime. Yet before she could drift off to dreamland again, a painful cough erupted from her. Wincing, she peeked through a mostly-closed eyelid. She came face-to-face with the model-worthy face of her homeroom teacher staring right back at her. With an inhumane shriek, she straightened her arms and attempted to push him away, moving herself to the other side of the large bed instead.

"What the frankfurter?" Sakura tried to yell, but the effort of speaking alone left her clutching her burning throat as more vicious coughs forced their way out.

"Frankfurter?" A perfect black eyebrow raised in amusement.

"?" She whispered as loud as her murderous throat would allow.

"Hn?"

"What the frickadiller am I doing in bed with you?" She growled harshly, malachite eyes flashing.

"I was on my way home when I saw you asleep and practically dying. I don't know where your home is, so I brought you here." He gestured to the room surrounding them.

"Where is here?"

"My house."

"Ok. Now why am I in the same bed as you?" she asked quietly, a rosy hue claiming her cheeks as she looked anywhere but at the man lying in front of her.

"You wouldn't let me go." Sakura snapped her eyes to his, spotting the smirk spread across his delectable face. She felt her face get hotter.

"Uh, well, how did you recognize me as one of your students?" She frantically changed the subject, turning to focus on the deep crimson comforter that covered her and her teacher. Sakura flinched in surprise when she felt gentle fingers grasp one of her pink locks.

"How could I not remember hair like yours?" She raised her eyes to meet his once again, noticing for the first time that he was shirtless and had the body of a god. He smirked at her before releasing her strand of pink and pushing the covers back, stepping out of the bed.

"Shower's over there." He pointed to his right, leaving the watched him close the door behind him before she got out of bed and realized that she was in a large man's tee-shirt instead of her sweats. Her face turned scarlet all over again and she groaned, holding her head in embarrassment.

* * *

><p><strong>AN First chapter done! lol my little brother actually came up with the title. I like it alot. :3 He's brilliant. **

**BTW a Frankfurter is a German sausage, A Frickadiller is a rice and meat ball. **

**Reviews  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did, Gaara would always be in a panda suit.**

* * *

><p>After the luxurious shower, Sakura combed her hair back and put on 's button-up, sighing at its size. The sleeves hung a good two inches off her hands and the bottom came to her mid-thighs. She shrugged the size matter off and pulled on a pair of his jeans, tugging the belt as tight as it would go. His pants pooled around her feet. Muttering unpleasant things about men with extra-long legs, she left the bathroom, shuffleded out of the bedroom, and inhaled the sweet scent of French toast that was wafting down the hallway. Sakura followed her nose and found herself in a periwinkle themed kitchen. stood at the stove and sizzling sounds along with a delectable fragrance came from him. She took a seat at the white wood table with two chairs and studied her teacher. He either hadn't noticed her arrival or didn't care—Sakura suspected the latter. She watched his silken raven bangs slip into his eyes, making Sakura's fingers itch to push it aside. His ebony hair and eyes made a striking contrast that was pleasing to look at. Then he turned and caught Sakura staring. The rosette quickly shifted her gaze to the food in his hands, her face burning. Her stomach rumbled. smirked as he placed a plate with French toast and cantaloupe in front of her.<p>

"Oh, it looks amazing! Thank you !" She stammered with her croaky voice, lifting her fork and taking a bite of the sweet fruit. She sighed blissfully. Then heard a snort. Her jade eyes snapped open and met her teacher's onyx pair, sparkling with slight humor. "Wh-what?" She stuttered, heat pooling beneath her cheeks again.

"You. It's just fruit." He said past a smirk.

"Yeah, Really good fruit! Don't judge!" She huffed, shoving another slice of fruit into her mouth and chewing with a slight pout as she glared at the window. Then a series of coughs erupted from her, shaking her slender shoulders. Her homeroom teacher watched her with a touch of concern shining in his eyes, the only window to any emotion from him. Once she could breathe again, she smiled reassuringly.

After their relatively silent breakfast, Sakura insisted on doing the dishes, but was instead ordered to remain seated. She glowered at the wall, miffed that she couldn't even do that little bit to repay the man who had looked after her. She glanced at the clock, a white analog one that was hanging from the same wall she was scorching two holes into, and her jaw dropped at the time. It was already ten o'clock on a Saturday. She hadn't realized that she had been with him for so late. Sakura stood and made her way back to her teacher's bedroom. She found her clothes, freshly dried and folded, and changed in the adjoining bathroom. She folded his shirt and left it on the bed. Sakura made her way back to the kitchen where was putting away the dishes.

"Umm, I'll get out of your hair now. Thank you for everything." She managed before sneezing violently. He raised a cynical eyebrow.

"I'll drive you home" He stated, snagging his keys from a key ring and heading towards a door that Sakura assumed led to a garage.

"No, You've already done so much for me! Really, I can walk!" She insisted.

"Are you going to make me wait for you?" He questioned, holding the door open. Sakura's mouth snapped shut and she scowled at the floor as she trudged past him.

"It's right there." The student pointed to an apartment complex. parked his BMW and Sakura stepped out. "Thank you again, I'm really sorry for troubling you." She said with a small smile and a shiver which didn't escape 's perceptive stare. He got out of his classy car.

"I'll walk you." He moved over to her side in time for her to pass out. He managed to catch her and he sighed; how she took care of herself before he came along was beyond his imagination. He easily carried her into the building before cradling her into his chest so he could fish out his student's keys. His chest tightened when he felt her hot breath fan over his exposed collarbone. shook his head, telling himself that it was just his imagination to have that reaction to the beautiful, tiny woman in his arms. His eyes narrowed as he searched her keys for the one that had her apartment number on it. He knocked on the door of her apartment, not sure who he expected to open it. After a moment of no response, he tried again. His impatience got the better of his as he felt the small rosette shudder and cling closer to him. He shoved the key into the lock and opened it, ebony eyes darting around, looking for a parent. Silence greeted him instead. He strode to the bed and placed the ill woman in the center, removing her shoes and tucking her in. spotted a bathroom and went in, pulling out a washcloth which he wet down. He returned to the main room and sat on the side of her peach colored bed. He pushed back her soft, rose-colored hair and laid the cloth on her sweaty forehead. She shivered in her sleep and snuggled deeper in the blankets.

The first thing Sakura registered was her sticky, drenched clothes. A groan slipped out as she opened her jade eyes. She immediately recognized her apartment. A cough pushed its way out, but it didn't leave her throat as raw as the previous ones had. A pale hand offered some aspirin and a cup of water, which she gratefully took and chugged.

"Thanks." She murmured with a smile, and then let out a sigh as she understood it was her teacher again. "I'm really sorry -" She started, guilt clogging in her chest. She was interrupted by his long hand ruffling her pink locks. All her guilt dissipated as she glared at him furiously.

"What was that for?" She nearly shrieked. He just showed her a wide smirk.

"Hn."

"My hair was in the way enough as it was! Now it'll be impossible to work with!" She fumed, reaching a slightly shaky hand up to try to return her hair to order. pushed her hand away and finger-combed her hair in her place, pushing it all away from her face. Sakura found a light blush dusting her cheeks at his surprisingly sweet action. She hoped he would blame her flushed face on the fever.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" A voice shouted, accompanied by the banging of a door, causing Sakura to flinch.

"Naruto! If you slam her door anymore, Sakura will snap your neck!" A sharp female voice snapped. stood with the glass and Sakura's washcloth, allowing her to see the doorway. A grin made its way across her face as she spotted her closest friends.

"Sakura-cha-YOU!" Naruto stopped in his tracks, giving the blackest look he could muster. The English teacher just raised an eyebrow, unimpressed, and filled the cup with water. Ino pushed Naruto aside and threw herself at her best friend.

"Forehead! Why didn't you text or call me? I was worried sick!" She exclaimed, latching onto the rosette, lowering her voice into a whisper. "And what the hell is sex god doing here- in your apartment."

"I'm sort of sick Ino. I'll explain the rest later." Sakura said with a smile, wincing slightly from the weight of her friend. "I thought you were on a diet!" Her answer was a punch to her arm, making her bite back a snigger as Ino glared daggers at her.

"Why are you here? Are you giving Sakura-chan weekend homework? You did, didn't you! You evil bastard! I'll kill you!" Naruto screeched. Ino threw a pillow at him.

"Shut up Naruto! was making sure I got home ok!" Sakura yelled. Sakura was never too sick to reprimand her fox-like friend.

"Oh." The feisty blonde was quiet for a second. "But If you ever put a hand on Sakura-chan I'll-" He stopped when a second pillow made contact with the back of his head. brushed past Naruto nonchalantly and gave Ino the glass of cold water for Sakura, then laid the wet cloth on Sakura's forehead again. He raised his onyx eyes to Naruto's electric blue ones and placed his hand on Sakura's head, a smirk firmly in place. Naruto's eyes widened and flashed with fury. He opened his mouth to scream something, but was already closing the door behind him as he left Sakura in the care of her friends.

* * *

><p><strong>AN I'm sorry for taking forever and a day to update! School has swarmed me like no other! I have beauty school till five then online school during all my extra time. Its an uphill battle, BUT I WILL WIN! Thanks so much for continuing to read this! 3 3 3**

**I hereby solemnly swear to update much more frequently.**

**Reviews are much loved!**


End file.
